


Dire Wolf

by YinYanChan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also..., Alternate Universe - Horrorswapfell (Undertale), Big vendetta with swapfell Sans and swapfell Papyrus, Chubby Reader, Dire and Wolf do not like their otherselves, Dire is Sans name, F/M, Female Reader, HorrorTale, Horrorfell, Horrorswap, Multiverse, Only doing it to fit in, Reader is trying to diet, Swapfell, Sweet Horror Swapfell Papyrus, THIS IS AN ATTEMPTED REVERSE HAREM BUT READER ONLY HAS EYES FOR DIRE AND WOLF, Total body worship from these boys and they will not have reader looking down on themselves, Underfell, Will eventually show the other au bros, Wolf is Papyrus name, fast burn, implied nsfw, sweet Horror Swapfell Sans, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYanChan/pseuds/YinYanChan
Summary: You work for a semi-professional kitchen/catering in an upscale grocery store when you are introduced to two terrifying new co-workers. The rest of the crew at first were being jerks about them and their… appearance… but you'd have none of it and helped them get straight to work. You knew you'd be seeing skeletons around ever since your cousin sold the big spooky lodge to a bunch of them. Time to be hospitable folk like you're supposed to be living in a small town… oh… these two seem to have a problem with eating the spoiled food… you'll just have to treat them to some lunches the poor dears.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 209





	1. Meeting Dire and Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to go ahead and post this. This will go more in depth in their past plus their bitter rivalry with their counterparts Black and Mutt later on. Especially when the other members at the lodge start wondering about the reader. Have some tidbits on this on tumblr and I finally caved and posted the chapter I wrote.

Dire and Wolf…. Your sweet skeleton friends...

They were inseparable and now you were apparently a part of that inseparable click.

Dire, dressed in blacks and reds but was quite partial to an oddly stained tattered red bandana. He had several old scars over an eye socket but… the rest of him… looked like he had been put through a sander or grinder. His teeth...like sharks… almost jutted forward a liitle and overlapped… looked gnarled at the ends.

Though standing straight he was still slightly hunched… seeing him in a revealing tank top showed you how badly damaged his spine was. His arms were long and hands claw like. He was missing a place in his cheek bone that expanded his left eye socket. The gaping head wound was enough to leave most people staring alone but you were way past that. His bones looked gritty and notched in places. Crimson eye lights… or well one overly inflated one in the shape of a very sharp pointed star… that would sometimes narrow and almost look like a crosshair when he was focused or angry.

Wolf loved his fur trimmed jacket. You often had to remind him he couldn't wear it at work. From skinny jeans to baggy cargos… as long as it was in his level of comfort he didn't care. The only thing surprising about it was him finding anything that would fit his height. Wolf looked like he had been put on the rack and literally because of how his ribs jutted out and were spaced… even his spine. Can't account for his long limbs but he's just a very tall boy. One that was missing part of his lower jaw to the point his upper jaw over compensated and grew over it to mask/help it. So his upper jaw was askew and longer where he had a very long and very large gold fang. His poor skull also had scars but looked splintered and cracked beyond repair. You couldn't see his eye lights but faint wisps of blood orange magic would flow like a vapor trail when angered.

He also had a false rib…. No not one of those hanging below the rib rack he had those of course… He was very embarrassed about it but one of his main ribs was missing. He had a false one made out of antler sitting in its place. You may have accidentally found out one day when the three of you decided to be more than just co-workers.

But where were you… oh yes. You remember like it was yesterday.

"Everyone! These are your new crew members." As the store manager spoke on everyone had been staring since the moment they saw them… save for you. You were ever the busy bee and could work as you listened.

"Please… um welcome… Dire and Wolf. I hope you can find them a station worthy of their talents." Then he left the poor dears to the mercy of the still dumbfounded employees. Dire and Wolf were very uneasy when you had glanced up. Not a single person wanted them and hushed arguments started amongst the crew.

You took in their appearance and yes. They were terrifying for monsters but they were still beings with feelings. It was apparent as Wolf scowled and Dire seemed to ignore them but clench his fists tightly.

Nope. None of that. Not going to have any of it while you were here.

"Hello my dears! I'm Y/N and I couldn't be happier to see you!" You weren't lying. Your help had called out once again leaving you stranded and to hell if you weren't going to give these spooky sweethearts a chance. Especially when you had orders to fill. Consider it a win/win.

The bigger one, Wolf, looked at you skeptically while the other pointedly continued to look away… his fists clenched so tightly you'd thought he'd crack his bones.

You brought your hands and grasped one of their own. Earning startled looks from both them and your fellow crew members.

"Come along and I'll show you where your lockers will be and where we store the aprons… don't think you'll need hair nets though." You wink and the strangest thing happens... both of their faces light up slightly. Dire's face is a ruddy hue whereas Wolf has a blood orange streak across his nasal ridge.

The crimson crosshair you took for Dire's pupil expanded into a very sharp star. You notice his fist become loose in your grip as he allows your contact.

Wolf seems to follow whatever Dire's lead is. So without a word they follow you into the backroom. Once the doors close behind you, you hear the entire kitchen in an uproar. Suit themselves. You do believe you've found gold in these two and it's their loss for taking them, by their appearance, for granted.

You help them get situated into a basic uniform and apron… though… Wolf... it was understandable that there just wasn't anything in house to suit his length. You smile and say that the place does offer custom fit but it will take awhile for it to be made and sent if he didn't mind.

Still both seemed in awe of your kindness towards them. Almost as if they were scared to press their luck to say anything that might keep you from acting this way towards them.

It didn't sit well with you that they might indeed feel that way. They were free to speak their minds just like anyone in this kitchen. So you tried to get them to speak with you as you showed them your routine.

As much as you felt that Dire did the talking it was Wolf that would speak for the both of them… which was weird seeing as he was actually missing part of his jaw. It's just that you could feel Dire tense and react like he wanted to and even at times open his grizzled maw to do so… he would catch himself and not speak at all.

You found out that they were part of the group from the lodge your cousin had sold recently. Dire and Wolf were brothers and lived among other brother sets that were their cousins.They had a falling out with another set of skeletons and the head skeleton basically has them out of the house in shifts to keep the peace. 

Black and Mutt… you think that's the names Wolf said were the skeletons they were currently feuding with. You could only wonder why. Dire and Wolf were absolutely amazing workers and absolutely believed in your "waste not want not" philosophy.

Everything measured, dated, and stored properly. You had happy customers because everything was done on time and no quality had been reduced to save it.

By the time lunch rolled around you excused you all for lunch together. Your kitchen manager, who had finally showed up, nearly jumped into the walk in oven seeing the boys. Your prep area was out of customer and open kitchen view.

You told him that everything was going great as your help had called out. Dire and Wolf were great workers… he only stared and you rolled your eyes. Gesturing for the other two to follow you and after a ways off you lead them to the time clock.

"This way gents. We will get you something to eat and I know you're hungry Dire. I saw you sneak a moldy strawberry earlier and Wolf?" You turn from the blushing Dire to the sweating titan.

"There was no need to eat those greens. They had turned." You say taking your punch out for lunch and grabbing a clipboard for them to sign until they got their cards. They don't say anything so you don't press it. Maybe they knew they could get away with eating stuff that was going to be trashed and they were starved?

"Let's get you two some good food yeah?" You say and lead them to the hot bar. Their sockets widen and Dire's pupil dilates till its fuzzy.

"W-We can pay, we just dunno how to use this yet… So we thought we could survive off of scraps until the shift was done." Wolf confesses as he holds out a crumpled piece of paper… a blank check… a signed blank check. This is big trouble for this Sans guy if this check got lost or stolen.

You quickly tell them that and Dire takes it from Wolf for safer keeping it looks like. They still look really hungry and you doubt the cashiers will let them pay with a pre signed check.

"Why don't I treat you two? I'm not about to let anyone go hungry, especially not my two new helpers." You smile at them and they look at you in some sort of reverence… until they shake themselves out of it.

"We don't wanna inconvenience ya, morsel." Wolf and Dire do look guilty and don't want you to be pressured into this.

Morsel? Is that supposed to be some kind of term of endearment?

"Seriously. I'm honor and duty bound by family tradition to feed my new friends like a proper hostess. If you are hungry then by all means." You gesture to the hot bar and watch them light up and Wolf had a couple plates made for him and Dire.

You didn't see the harm in treating them to food. Hell you weren't about to let them starve to the point of picking out moldy produce from the fresh to eat.

They were honestly good workers, they picked up quickly and didn't question it. You usually had people gripe and complain about all the steps you took to keep things sanitary and safe. Every now and then you'd get a bad bag of salad greens mixed with the fresh and moldy veggies/fruit mixed with the new batch. You can't stop nature but people not doing their job to keep labels and dates right. That was an issue.

Help didn't last long with you because of it. You've had to throw away so much waste and potential safety hazards because of lazy jerks… it made you mad. How hard was it to clean up after yourself and slap a date sticker on anything you use!? When it's done you throw it away! 

Lost in thought you didn't realize that Dire had gestured if you were going to get anything.

"Wha… Oh! Um… no. I'm just gonna grab one of these slim fast shakes." You blush holding up your shame. You had been trying to diet as your love of food had gained you some surplus pounds this past winter… you still haven't lost a single pound due to your relapses.

They looked confused but followed you to checkout and even sat with you for lunch.

"TtThaT cCAn'Tt BbE AaLL" Dire shocks you by speaking at last. He has a long drawn speech impediment and you see why he felt like he shouldn't speak or is embarrassed to.

Yet his voice, though wavering, is a beautiful timbre. Your silence makes him blush and lower his head back to his meal. 

"Oh no! I'm sorry Dire. Don't hide your voice from me please! I really like it and it was just the first time hearing you and it was such a pretty timbre." You ramble but it was Wolf chuckling that cuts you off as he nudges his brother.

"Told ya. Yer voice is fine. Hell morsel thinks it's pretty." Wolf winks making both of you blush.

Then wolf looks at you seriously.

"But my bro is right. That can't be all you're havin'." He cocks a brow bone.

"Well… yeah. I'm on a diet." You say sadly and they look at you like you've grown a second head.

Dire shakes his gaping skull with a sigh and slides his plate a little towards you. In offering to eat some off his plate. You can't help but notice the astonished look that's on Wolf's face. One that turns into a wide warm grin at you.

“Oh, I’m good with my shake.” You glance and almost blanch at your chalky faux chocolate wannabe milkshake.

“nNoOO. EeAt.” Wolf reaches over and grabs another plastic fork from a dispenser bin and hands it to you as Dire scolds you with his stern expression.

“Trust us treat. Nothing fluid is as substantial as something solid… goes right through ya. Won’t knock it if it’s tha only thing ya got... but it’s not if we’re offerin’ an all.” Wolf winks at you and you know they aren’t leaving you with a choice.

They aren’t going to be satisfied until they see you eat something.

“But I really need to lose weight.” You sigh and Dire scoffs.

“SsssAySss WwwHoO!?” Oh dear it looks like it takes him longer when he’s frustrated and dammit he’s cute. Despite the chips and knicks and of course the obvious gaping places in his skull… he’s a flustered mess trying to see what in the world possessed you to try and lose weight.

“Well… I’m not exactly at an ideal weight…” You blush at their combined look at each other than look at you.

“Sweets, I don’t think we’re following you. What’s not ideal about it?” and you froze. They were skeletons so they really wouldn’t know much about fat right? You were a bit on the chubby side but to them a human is a human… probably like a skeleton is a skeleton to a human.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that… I guess I’m a little too chubby for someone my age and height.” You kind of chuckled dryly but they don’t see any humor in it.

Dire grabs your wrist and you feel a pulse of magic flow from him and he looks at Wolf. Almost as if telepathically communicating to him you see Wolf take on a look of understanding.

“Yer healthy there vittles. Nothing is wrong and yer plenty active in the kitchen… This ain’t about tryin’ ta fit in would it?” Wolf looks concerned for a second and you don’t realize that Dire still has you by the wrist.

You look down unable to face them because of the truth.

“FffUucK TttHAaT! YyOU’RE PRETTY!” Dire actually evens out and his voice ends in such a deep baritone that you can’t help but blush… especially after him saying that.

“Yeah sweets, yer soul and hell those curves are pretty sweet.” Wolf whistled as he waggled his brows as he presses down on the fork still clenched in your other hand to remind you.

“We don’t wanna pressure ya now darlin’ but eating is important ta us. We came from a place where food wasn’t so… prevalent. As long as ya are healthy it don’t matter and size ain't what makes ya pretty. All that really matters ta us monsters is tha kinda person ya are. Intent behind yer actions is everything and speaks loudly… and your actions have been pretty sweet ta us.” Throwing a wink at you and once again making you blush as you realize Dire still hadn't exactly removed his hand.

Giving it some thought and hearing your tummy growl in agreement with the two skeletons… you ate a few bites off of Dire's plate. Which seemed to really please the both of them.

After that the three of you became really close. You looked forward to working with them every day and got used to their quirks especially when it came to not throwing food away. They had some bad days but when they were around you… they didn't let it bother them as much. Same went for you.

You even had them over for dinner and movie nights now. Both were quite eagerly accepting in your first ever invitation.

"Ya want us? Ta come over?" Wolf looked as though you had smacked him and said kiss me you idiot.

"Well, if you guys don't want to. I know we get along great here… I understand if you two just want to be work buddies…" You had noticed Dire practically vibrating and trying to find his words.

"YyEeSS!!! WANT TO!" He's almost jittering in excitement and his pupil dilates into a full sharp star.

"We would have ta let the main house know. We're kinda on a curfew." Wolf bows his head awkwardly and Dire swats at him.

"DdON'T CcARE!!! WwANT TtO gGO!" Dire has gotten better with his speaking around you and uses short sentences to help with his drawl and stutter.

"If we don't let'em know somethin' then we gotta deal with them trackin' us down and barging in." You watch Dire draw up and know it's because he's a capable adult… so is Wolf. You've noticed that the lodge members have a very tight leash on them. They had to stay over at work once and a skeleton called Stretch happened to amble in to check on them. You were going to introduce yourself but Dire kept you out of view of the orange hoodie clad skeleton. Wolf had talked to him and informed you about him. Told you that they didn't like it when he and his brother didn't show up on time.

You had apologized profusely but they grinned and kept on working despite your fussing about them needing to go… they didn't have to but if they needed to… Wolf and Dire gave you slight pecks on either cheek simultaneously to shut you up.

It's what led you to wanting to invite them over… you wanted to be friends of course but… you couldn't deny the crush you had on them both.

"Hey, if not tonight, another time in advance so you guys have ample time to plan it alright? No worries." You try to let them know that if they can't come that it's not going to end your friendship or even risk their chances at another invite. Dire however reaches out to hold onto your hand.

"A-anytime wWith you. Please letT us." Oh dear. You've never heard him be so soft spoken. It made your heart do flips and your cheeks burn.

You look to Wolf to find the same of yearning in his stare… then it hits you. You can't have both of them. That's entirely selfish and of course they just want to be your friends.

They've been through a lot… not that they would give you details but life hasn't been kind. No need to make this a big deal.

"Why don't you give the lodge a call? I can verify it with them if they need it." Dire hugs you so tightly you almost can't breathe.

"NnOT NnECESSARY." You get the feeling that they don't want the others involved with you. Especially the ones they don't like… You still can't get them to really talk about it but you want to help… they're your friends.

"I'll let'em know vittles. Ain't no way we're missing time with our favorite human." You beamed up at Wolf as Dire clung to you still. You felt the gentle pat of his giant hand on top of your head. Both skeletons were very touch starved… or well craving for gentle affection and sweet embraces. The rest of the kitchen eased up and would at least give them high fives and praises when deserved… but their cuddly disposition with you...

Your other coworkers had playfully teased you about them… Your kitchen manager was a straight up dick.

Obvious that he didn't care for them or their comments on how the kitchen ran better without him there. Really… they were right but there was a thing called tact.

Days they weren't there working with you he'd be the biggest asshole to you. Almost to see if you'd tell them anything about it…. Seeing as Wolf nearly pinned him for a snide comment towards you that you barely heard. Dire had been talking to you at the time, but you've noticed that comments directed towards the brothers themselves they usually handle well…But when it came to you... Dire made it a point to step between you and the manager whenever he decided to show up since then… said a lot of things.

Word soon spread like wildfire through the kitchen that the infamous trio was having a date night.

You couldn't have turned any redder. Especially as you were about to head out and it was decided that they'd hitch a ride with you to your place.

"Damn Y/N! Saying humans aren't enough for you so you not only go for a monster but two? Way to make us humans feel inadequate." Jim the cook goaded you playfully.

"Not only that but one of them can out cook you Jimbo." You grin knowing it was nothing but teasing. Also give it back to him since Dire had to cover for him on a call out and… damn… his food was amazing.

"Yep… they're good for you." Jim winks at you as you gape. You were expecting him to keep on with teasing especially as you had the jitters with them coming over.

You had cleaned and prepped your apartment meticulously before finally working up the nerve to ask them over.

"They're the best." And you meant it. You loved everyday you got to work with them. Turning around you blushed furiously… Dire and Wolf were standing and blushing too by the looks of it.

You were going to kill Jim. Especially when you hadn't denied anyone saying it was a date. Then Jim adding his two cents in and you went along with it... yep you hear the bastard snickering now.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" You blurt trying to save face and they nod with pleasant grins on their faces.

Everything went well. You had a lovely dinner and even had Dire's assistance. Then the three of you cuddled up and watched a movie on your couch.

They were so comfortable and warm that you almost fell asleep… well you did but Dire chuckling near your ear sent shivers down your spine… very pleasant ones.

Opening your eyes you noticed you were curled into Wolf's side and Dire was practically spooning you.

Dire noticed you coming to and nuzzled you. It was practically a dream come true for you. Man you had fallen for these boys and hard.

"Sweets… do… do ya like us?" Wolf sweats nervously and Dire grips you a little tighter.

"Of course I do." You say without hesitation but he cuts you off.

"I mean… more than… coworkers… more than friends?" Wolf looks you straight in the eyes.

You get the feeling that if you lied about how you feel. It would break the inordinate amount of trust he has for you. Dire also wouldn't look at you the same again.

"Yes. I have feelings for you both and I'm not sure where it will lead… but I do like you both… more than friends." It felt good to get it off your chest but the worry of keeping things the way they were if they didn't reciprocate… that was another matter.

The grip on you relaxes but is still firm. You feel Dire bury his face in the crook of your neck and inhale deeply.

Wolf looks at you with a warm and light expression. 

"Well darlin', fair warning, we ain't perfect and we're gonna mess up… a lot… but if you'll have us…" You stared at him in disbelief… until Dire turned you to face him.

"PpLEASE BbE OoOUR DATEMATE." Were they okay with this? The both of them and you? Maybe you were dreaming…

"We were gonna ask ya some time soon just didn't know the perfect time… or if ya'd even want ta consider it." You turn your head to glare at Wolf for putting him and his brother down again. You've caught Dire doing that to and really gave it to him… you just got the feeling that it wasn't right for him to do that. Like there was a time he had never looked down at himself as he did now.

"Guys we've talked about this. You both are worth more than you realize so stop putting yourselves down… I will have you know that I've been dreaming about this moment and it looks like dreams do come true." You have both of them blushing like mad at your admission.

"SssSO… YyYES?" Dire has an arm around you and Wolf is bending over to be eye level with you.

"Yes. I want to be your datemate if you'll both be mine?" You ask and you are glomped, nuzzled, and affectionately kissed before...

"YYES!!" "Yep!"

When they left they insisted that they had a way to get home. They nuzzled you senseless and left you in the happiest mood that you've ever been.

So that's how you started dating your awesome datemates.

They'd greet you differently at work now. They were now more affectionate and of course asked you for more dating ideas… they never thought they'd find anyone and so their dating game was a blank page.

After a few dates you noticed Wolf and Dire had gotten cell phones. They were quick to add your number but you found it odd they'd get cell phones just because you were dating.

As if reading your mind Wolf chuckled nervously.

"I might've forgotten to call the lodge about our excursions but seeing how it went down… they could've yelled at us until the next century and it wouldn't have wiped the smiles off our faces." So… the sneaks haven't been honest and have been sneaking out with you and causing mayhem back home.

You wonder if the lodge even knows about you… yet seeing them both grin so proud and smug about their relationship with you… you can't help but feel that they're gloating.


	2. A Perfect Halloween?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolute Chaos ensues while your boys still being sneaks gets Halloween plans interrupted. Not to mention the fact you spending the night will cause all sorts of problems the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Horror Boys will be present during this chapter.
> 
> Axe= Horrortale Sans  
> Nook= Horrortale Papyrus  
> Blight= Horrorswap Sans  
> Blemish= Horrorswap Papyrus  
> Demon= HorrorFell Papyrus  
> Fang= Horrorfell Sans

Back when the trouble began… Dire and Wolf had left your house lighter than air. Validation and overwhelming amount of love for their new datemate. You had agreed so readily that they almost couldn’t believe it wasn’t a dream. An older flame of confidence seemed to burst back to life into these two… Something that they hadn’t felt in a long time.

A new feeling of warmth filled their bones and, after taking a shortcut, they marched proudly through the front door. Knowing their precious human was officially theirs gave them a whole new look at themselves…

Well until Stretch decided to halt their parading…

“Guys, I know you’ve worked late a couple of days but I doubt the kitchen is open past midnight.” He’s giving them the look of a disappointed parent. 

“Paps and I agree that they are being hard on you and Blue is starting to come around to Blight. I get it. I do. but at the moment things are a little crazy here. Black and Mutt seem to go out of their way to mess with you both and make you look bad when you retaliate in self defense. I just need you two to please acknowledge and respect Sans curfew or it will get worse… ok?” Stretch seems to plead with them but it isn’t making their prideful stance and delighted smiles falter.

“THERE YOU TWO MISCREANTS ARE! DEPLORABLE AS ALWAYS! KEEPING US UP TO MAKE SURE NOTHING HAS HAPPENED IS ABSOLUTELY RUDE!!!” Black appears around the corner with Mutt close behind.

Something happens that makes Stretch stare absolutely befuddled.

Wolf and Dire only smile bigger and bigger with every scathing comment. Nothing that Black or even Mutt is throwing at them seems to be making them want to fight… like it used to. It was a constant battleground with Black and Mutt instigating trouble.

Everyone knew who the source was but for whatever reason Sans decided to stick the blame on Dire and Wolf. It would be because Axe knows just what to say to Sans to get under his metaphorical skin… apparently just Dire and Wolf’s presence does the same to Black and Mutt.

He gets it… seeing himself and knowing he himself didn’t escape a similar hell in a different timeline. Blemish… doesn’t seem to care and is as laid back as himself and it unnerves him so much… all the horror brothers seem to rub everyone the wrong way… save for Papyrus.

As there is a crowd gathered now he sees himself… his other self and has to catch himself from shuddering. Not that he doesn’t like Blemish… Blemish has retained a lot of himself through the madness… but that’s what is also unnerving about it...

Dire and Wolf were humble and quiet when compared to Black strutting about and Mutt doing as he pleases. Wolf was a titan that could deal a lot of damage if he wanted to… but you’d never feel him enter a room as quiet and almost shy he was... and Dire… he was mute. Save for a few growls/hisses here and there, he never spoke a word. A very big difference when compared to the ruckus Black could make. They seemed like very different individuals all together…

However right now… something changed. Stretch is seeing double as they practically preen smugly in the face of themselves…. Something has happened and Stretch doesn’t know what… but Sans is probably not going to like it.

**************

It was the day after your “date night” with the boys… You wondered what it was going to be like when they arrived for their shift. Everything was going okay… the kitchen crew knew from the moment Dire ran up to kiss you that you guys were official. Getting another sweet peck from Wolf only made their shit eating grins that much bigger. The crew had been placing bets on when, not if, WHEN you were either going to end up with one of them or both.

Jim the cook shouted “Oh Ho! Seems I was right!” and waggled his eyebrows at you making flush. Looking at Dire and Wolf for help only to see the look of pure smugness they wore as they preened in everyone's knowing. 

After the sweet teasing from your fellow crew you went to work with your happy boys in tow. They had an extra bounce in their step. Something that really made you blush was when Dire followed his brother's pattern by choosing a term of endearment to call you… He calls you “My Soul.” It made you flush to hear how much you meant to him to refer to you as his own soul. Wolf had to explain in his brother’s stead that it meant if he was without you he was without a soul. It wasn’t possessive but a meaning that you completed him. That earned him some brownie points that were quickly used for nuzzles. Wolf of course got his nuzzles in for being a sweetie who always helps his brother.

You love your boys. It was very apparent how much they loved you. You swear Dire wriggles in excitement when he sees you each day. Wolf seems like a happy puppy… would wag tail if he had one.

Their dynamic was peculiar but as you had first started working with them you began to understand it and appreciate the complexity of their relationship. They needed each other to help balance the other out. You’ve noticed Wolf will stare vacantly and his brother will nudge him or a loud noise will startle him and he’s ready for a fight it seems… Dire will hold him until he realizes they are fine. Wolf conveys what Dire wants to say if he can’t or won’t say it and Wolf helps with Dire’s high energy breakdowns. You know they’ve suffered trauma… it was physically apparent...they haven’t told you and you don’t want to push them either. They were gentle with you and seemed to focus more around you. 

Only person you had an issue with was the kitchen manager once again…

“You know relationships within the department are prohibited.” He snarks and carries on like the asshole he is. You could feel your boy's quiet rage as he walked off and was startled by the looks on their faces. If looks could kill...

You broke the murderous staredown the boys had on him by muttering “Asshat” under your breath. They looked at you puzzled but took it for an insult for your manager and went back to giving him the evil eyes. Guess it wasn’t one they’ve heard before… given that it was strange to call someone that in general, you couldn’t blame them.

So far you weren’t separated and the store manager didn’t have anything to say other than you all looked cute together. Making your boys preen even more. They were absolutely proud at having an established relationship with you that it was absolutely endearing. 

Then they followed you home and that was the norm for a few more days. With you completely unaware of the scolding they received when they decided to come home.

Noticing other little things… one of which it seemed Wolf needed your help with. Somehow Dire was asleep on his feet… he didn’t look like he was… the only thing that seemed off was his pupil wasn’t there. Just a blank empty void like the other socket.

You may have startled him awake by immediately asking if he was okay with a gentle hand on his shoulder. He flushed and went back to working like it didn’t happen… Then Wolf showed up…

“I know yer focused but that doesn’t mean you stop eatin’.” Wolf scolds him and Dire rolls his eyelight.

Shooting Wolf a questioning glance he sighs.

“My bro here forgets to eat when he’s highly focused on something and he ends up fallin’ asleep to maintain his high energy.” Dire gives Wolf a very grumpy pout to which his brother seems stern.

Sidling up to your sweet, but apparently too focused to eat, bean. Lean your head on his shoulder and look up into his confused gaze.

“Remember to take care of yourself Dire. I will make a fuss about my handsome skeleton forgetting his self care.” Planting a kiss on his flushed cheekbone. You can see the glare Dire has on his smirking brother.

“Ya heard our datemate. Take care of yourself and there won’t be an issue.” Wolf chuckles and you give him a look that makes him falter.

“That fuss making goes for you as well Wolf. Don’t think I haven’t noticed some circles under those sockets of yours. Have you two been getting enough sleep? Hanging out with me hasn’t been depriving you of sleep has it?” Dire and Wolf both stiffen at this.

“No darlin’ no. It just gets a little loud at the lodge. A mess of skeletons runnin’ around from early mornin’ to late at night.” Wolf with his easy smile but he has a bit of sweat building on his brow.

“Just how many skeletons are at the lodge?” Wondering how such a large place could be buzzing with so much activity if it was only one family.

“Us included… About sixteen.” You openly gape to the point that Dire snickers and uses a gentle claw to shut your mouth.

“That’s a lot of skeletons. If it’s preventing you from sleeping though you could stay with me.” You say and you hear a delighted purr from Dire as you feel his arms wind around you.

“Thanks fer the invite there morsel but it’d be a bad idea fer us to stay out and not come back.” Wolf chuckles at his brother's growl.

“DdO ASss MYy ssSOUL RrEQUESsTSss.” You know it’s because he wants to stay the night with you. Something you’ve been contemplating on as well… just how physical this relationship could get. You were pretty sure if you gave Dire an opening he’d go for it no matter what.

“Bro, cool yer jets there. Pushin’ fer it isn’t gonna make it happen.” Wolf snarks with a wide grin and Dire grumbles tucking his face into the crook of your neck.

“DdDATE tTONnNIGHT?” They’ve not missed a single night you’ve asked them over… and it’s been every night.

“You know I love having you guys around. So of course.” You smooch his skull getting that sweet purr back from him. Wolf smiles sweetly at you and approaches for a kiss himself.

That is until you hear Dire hiss softly and nearly jump. Thinking he was getting a little jealous only for Wolf to turn around swiftly.

“Can I help ya boss?” Oh that sneaky little asshole of a kitchen manager is trying to be a jerk.

“This is a place of business. I’d expect my employees to act like it.” He snarks and turns off. Really you did get a little out of the work ethic because you got concerned for the well being of your boys but you’d halt anything to ask if one of your coworkers were okay.

“Same goes fer management.” Your heart about stopped as the manager turns to face Wolf.

“Excuse me?” He seethes.

“I think ya heard me.” Wolf has a chill in his voice that makes you shudder. Dire, still holding onto you, has maneuvered himself to be between you and the standoff. The tension in this kitchen was getting a little much until finally the jerk backs off and walks away without a word. You know deep down he’s not done yet.... Your guys seem to know this as they don’t celebrate but watch him warily until he is completely out of sight. You could tell they were still on the lookout for him when you all got back to work. Noticing now and then they’d look around but play it off casually.

As you clocked out you could see, from Wolf's eager smile and Dire’s wiggling excitement, that they were ready for another night with you.

It was another night of dinner and cuddles… and maybe a little kissing and petting that led to the movie getting ignored… It was a shame your shyness ended it where it was leading but they were sweet to leave you be and not push for more.

Though they both assured you they were fully capable of and were willing when the time was right. It was still going to take a bit of pep talk despite them saying you were absolutely gorgeous. Your boys certainly knew what to say to make you blush and feel a bit more confident about your body. Giving you warm nuzzles and hugs before leaving late into the night once again. 

You had something planned really big for tomorrow as it was Halloween. Humming to yourself in glee as you think about all you were going to do with your boys tomorrow…maybe it might be the night you decide to go all the way.

Little did you know that when they had left that night… they prepared themselves for some more scolding, as they once again ignored their curfew and new phones, they weren’t going to like the family meeting that had been called.

Upon opening the door they are greeted by Sans. A very angry sans. He led the still proudly smiling skeletons into a room where others were waiting. Two of which made their smiles turn to sneers and received the same in return. Black and Mutt grinned scathingly at knowing their counterparts were in trouble.

They could see the ones, from similar au’s as them, peering in warily until Sans sent them out entirely.

Stretch, Blue, Red, Edge, and Papyrus were there as well. This was their jury and Sans was the Judge… Black and Mutt their prosecutors. 

“Where have you two been?” Sans asks them calmly but they could feel his magic bubbling in his anger.

“Ain’t no concern o’yers.” Wolf growls and Mutt is quick to laugh.

“It is when ya disable yer GPS.” Mutt’s smirk is wide as Black chuckles. The smiles on Wolf and Dire begin to fade… this was going to be a very serious talk with the magic on high in the room.

“W-WAIT THAT’S NOT HOW YOU BEGIN THINGS MUTT!” Papyrus is always quick to defend and even Blue makes a noise of agreement though he himself doesn’t seem convinced of their innocence.

“CONSIDERING THAT THEY ARE REPEAT OFFENDERS, IT IS ON POINT YOU TWO.” Edge growls at them. Then turns his annoyed glare to the two skeletons on trial.

“Look, you two. I don’t wanna be up all night with this crap. Tell us what you’ve been doin’ and maybe we take it easy on ya… alright?” Red growls apparently rubbing his sockets from having been woken up so late.

“YES! DO TELL, HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO OLD HABITS?” Black sneers and Dire growls fiercely. Wolf is quick to stand between them… watching his counterpart make a similar move.

“Ya know we are you and Mutt right?” Wolf snarls making Black almost balk at the notion.

“YOU HONESTLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE I WOULD STOOP SO LOW?” Black snarls back and gives them a look of utter disgust. Black has always been horrendous to them… and it could be the obvious denial of the things needed to be done to survive in his own timeline had things not worked out for him. Black can barely stand to look at Dire let alone Wolf… Seems the same for Mutt.

“Enough! You two explain why you’ve gone against curfew and you two go sit in a corner.” Stretch rubs his face in anger from the fighting after he points to both groups. Both sets of brothers glare at him making him facepalm. Yep that wasn’t happening.

Dire hoists his spine as straight as he can as he glares in defiance. Wolf chuckling with a broad grin. They were far more confident, and growing more and more each day they’ve noticed.

Wolf and Dire don’t want you to ever meet Black and Mutt. To see what they were like before the famine… and also see what they looked like in their prime. They might be assholes to them but they were sure that Black and Mutt would try to lay on the charm if they ever met you… they know because they are them… they know what they like… and you were an absolute goddess that they didn’t want them to ever find.

A little insecurity in their bones at the thought of you finding Black and Mutt more physically attractive than them… why would you want broken goods when you could have the originals? All the more for the lodge to not find out about you. You will be their wonderful little secret.

“WELL?” Edge pushes.

“No.” Wolf hums with a smile and Dire has a grin unfurling as well.

“Ok. You two are officially grounded.” Sans snips at the now confused looking duo.

“No more going out, No more leaving the house period, not even for work.” Sans says and the whole room flinched at the rolling thunder of a growl that erupted from both Dire and Wolf.

“You heard me and you will be monitored.” Sans puts his foot down and what happens next has everyone, including Black and Mutt, visibly shocked.

“Can’t ground us from work. We aren’t children and that isn’t an excuse fer work.” Wolf snarls at Sans… if he had fur it would be bristled in his fury. Wolf never got this fierce with any of them and was just a stoic towering menace when it came to the standoffs with Mutt.

“I can and I will.” Sans states with a finality that shocks them momentarily but no one expected what came next...

Dire is shaking and his limbs flexing in frustrated anger. Then takes his and Wolf’s phone and chucks them at Sans… who just barely dodges it in time to see them shatter as Dire opens his grisly maw wide.

“AaASSSSSssshHHHATT!!!!” He bellows at Sans, his voice shaking the very foundation of the lodge, before turning and storming off with Wolf right behind him glaring daggers at them all.

“Did… did Dire just speak?” Red looked at everyone perplexed.

“Seriously!? I thought he was mute! Did all you guys know?” Red looks around at everyone, his eye sockets blown wide.

A chorus of nos resounded. All looking perplexed but Black looked absolutely horrified with sweat pouring off his skull.

“WHAT’S AN ASSHAT?” Blue looks around along with an equally confused Papyrus.

Another blue hooded figure comes into the room with a wide grin making Sans scowl. 

“It’s what Sans is being. Ain’tcha Asshat?” The skeleton that looked entirely way too similar to sans, but with obvious old injuries, goads the frustrated skeleton before him.

“Axe, thought I told you to stay out of this.” Sans growls at his counterpart.

“Thought I’d be called in sooner or later. Decided ta save ya the time.” Axe tugs at his blank socket as his red eyelight focuses on the group.

“I-I DIDN’T KNOW IT COULD SOUND SO HORRID…” Black shivers at having heard the stuttering drawn out shout. His terrified trance broke only to be haunted by what he had heard. Receiving glares from all in the room. Axe gets the focus back on him by clearing his nonexistent throat.

“So I take it I’m babysittin’?” Axe narrows his sockets. Making the other skeletons fidget from the glow of his only eyelight.

“So far you’ve not been a problem when it came to the safety measures that have been set.” Stretch tries to encourage but only gets a scoff.

“Only because I’m lazy and well fed. They’re grown adults with a different energy level. I know what they’ve seen and what they’ve had to do. If anything, coming from that is a bit more humbling now that we are away from it. We have a better appreciation for things you’ve taken for granted… All of you.” His grin widens to near manic as the others look on in shock.

“THEY COULD AT LEAST HELP US WITH TRICK OR TREATERS TOMORROW. IT WILL GIVE THEM SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO…” Papyrus tries to chip in a more wholesome approach but Axe rolls his eye light.

“I’ll keep a socket out since you all have plans and me and the unhinged ones have no choice but to stay behind…. Yet, surprisingly, not dangerous enough to be left alone and give out candy to children without supervision… but who am I ta judge.” He chuckles as he meanders off.

“He does have a point.” Stretch sighs and Sans lifts up his arms in a frustrated motion. The room is full of chatter as each skeleton points out their views until they are stewing in silence… well.. until...

“IS NO ONE GOING TO ACTUALLY EXPLAIN WHAT AN ASSHAT IS?” Edge growls.

You got a call the next day at work from a Sans. Well actually you just happened to be near the work phone when it rang.

“Sorry about this bein’ so short notice an’ all… but Dire and Wolf won’t be comin’ in today. I hope this isn’t a problem.” He sounded very aggravated but his tone was almost a similar timbre to Dire.

“I’m sorry to hear that. May I ask why?” You were shocked to hear that your boys weren’t coming in.

“Well, they’ve been going past curfew as of late with no notice, reason, and no details. They are under monitored care here and that’s a big no, so until they get their act together… I’m afraid we can’t let them out of our sight. We can’t even get them to use their cellphones to let us know anything. This is a very urgent health safety for them and for others we can’t risk. Again sorry for this but I don’t know how long they will be out.” Sans is completely frazzled and you can tell that he has probably spent the entire night questioning them and has gotten nowhere.

“I’m sorry once again. I hope that everything works out soon… they’re my best workers.” You say and you know you want to tell him more… but if your datemates have decided not to say anything… it was for a reason.

“They are? You mean you haven’t had any problems with them?” Sans sounds immediately curious.

“None. Like I said, they are my best workers. There was a little bit of an issue with my crew because of their appearance but we got it all straightened out. Everyone seems to get along with them just great… well aside from the kitchen manager but the fact he even still has a job here is a miracle in of itself. I can always count on Dire and Wolf to get things done when asked of them and in record time.” You were proud of them and not just because they were your datemates. They were top notch employees in need of a great review because they deserved it. You were confident as you spoke and had deep admiration in your tone.

“Heh, well if that don’t beat all… have they been staying over at work by any chance?” Sans asks you and you want to lie and say yes but you know better. Sans probably collects their pay stubs and would know you’re lying eventually.

“There have been a few days where they might’ve stayed over but no longer than a half hour.” You confirm and you hear him curse as he tries to put the pieces of this puzzle together.

“Well, I’m sorry to take up your time. Thank you miss?” He trails as to ask for your name and you wonder if you should give him someone else’s name.

Yet you know Sans might tell the boys about the stellar review at least and that a Miss Y/N gave him the details. It might perk them up from having to be kept from coming in.

“Oh! I’m Y/N. I usually work with them the most on orders in the back kitchen.” saying it sweetly as you would for any customer for a phone order. It was no different than a day on the job for you.

You hear him chuckle in surprise.

“I’m still trying to get over the fact that they actually listen to orders.” Sans grumbles.

“Oh, no, I don’t give them orders like ordering them around. I ask them to help me complete custom and catering orders. There’s a big difference in asking someone and telling someone and they really respond well with asking and the magic words.” You smile knowing that as soon as you asked with a sincere please and topped it off with an honest thank you those two were the most helpful beings you’d ever met.

You hear a snort over the phone.

“I gotta ask kiddo… the magic words?” He sounds pretty amused at this point.

“Please and Thank You. They work really well and here’s the best part… no magic is actually required so us humans have no excuse not to use them.” You quip and it actually has him chuckling a little louder and actually his baritone sounds just about close to Dire’s even with his wavering pitch.

“Well thanks for the heads up and again sorry for this mess. Once we get things straightened they will be back to help you.” Sans seems in a lighter mood but still frustrated with Dire and Wolf.

“Thank you for calling and letting us know.” You both say an almost awkward goodbye and hangup, but it was over.

You can’t help but wonder what got into your boys that you needed to be kept a secret. Also hoping that you didn’t give away anything by talking to Sans… His name was on the blank check that Wolf had crumpled in his pocket to pay for lunch one day. Pretty sure he’s the main head of the household and his word is law to the skeletons that reside there.

You can only wonder about the havoc that is being wreaked because Black and Mutt are there at the same time as Dire and Wolf… the whole point of them being out of the lodge working in the first place.

Tonight was also going to be a big night for you three…

It was Halloween.

The three of you were going to chill, eat, watch ridiculous horror movies, and inadvertently scare children wanting treats. Then things might get a little spicier in the evening because you may have bought a tavern wench costume… One that showed off your curves and bust… that they were very clear to tell you they liked.

It was completely out of your comfort zone which was why you were happy knowing you were all going to be chilling at your place… until this turn of events.

Perhaps you could… you don’t know… go to the lodge and see how they’re doing?

You’re certain a lodge full of actual skeleton monsters is going to be buzzing with activity with all the kids wanting to see for themselves. You’re sure you can just sneak right in and pretend to chaperone and drop a hint that you know them from work.

You tried to call them but their phones were turned off. Guess they were confiscated due to them being “grounded.”

So much for giving them a heads up. Looks like you were going to have to wing it.

Finishing out the work day was a bit of a struggle without your duo to help you but you managed. You quickly clocked out and got home to get dressed and get in contact with your cousin before she left trick or treating with her kids.

“Hey Betty! I have a quick favor to ask of you. Could you meet me at the lodge you sold to the skeletons? I’m sure they are giving out candy but there are two of them I need to see but we are trying to keep things hush for now…. Yep… scandalous… you’ll be here in an hour? Great! See you then!” Pleased to have things going your way. You quickly apply your makeup and make sure the outfit hugged all the right places.

Soon you and your cousin pulled up near the lodge and you were right there were several trick or treaters coming and going.

“Is this going to be a quick meeting or are you staying?” Betty asked, handing the kids their pumpkin pails.

“I’m definitely going to try to stay but if I can’t I’ll text you and let you know.” It was good to have a backup plan. Betty chuckled and murmured a “You go girl” as you all ambled up the walkway.

Thinking over and over in your head… ‘Is Dire or Wolf home?’ and anything else to somehow make a smooth conversation.

Ringing the doorbell Betty and the kids gasp but you were shocked as it was none other than a bored looking Wolf that answered with a bowl of candy… Until his eyes met yours.

“V-Vittles?” His sockets widen as he takes you in… and unfortunately appreciatively in front of the kids.

“Wolf! There’s kids! I’m so sorry Betty.” You flush so red it travels down to your chest. He continues to look until you grab some candy and give it to the kids.

“Here kids. Sorry Betty and Thank you. Mission accomplished.” You throw her an apologetic look to which she only looks on in mirth.

“I’ll leave you to it then.” She winks and ushers her kids away.

Turning back to Wolf you are suddenly wrapped in his embrace. That metaphorical tail wagging in sheer happiness.

“Morsel! What brings ya here?” He’s super excited despite the obvious question.

“Well, obviously, I couldn’t spend Halloween alone… without you guys.” You say almost meekly.

He pauses and straightens a bit.

“Ya want ta spend Halloween with us… here? Vittles, I’m sorry but we don’t have a TV in our rooms or anything ta keep us entertained. I’m only doin’ candy duty because it’s somethin’ ta do. Just me, Dire, Nook, Axe, Demon, Fang, Blight, and Blemish… the others get ta go out tonight… we ain’t really all there (gestures to his head) ta handle it.” Wolf looks down. You really don’t like seeing him upset… even though there were others here he didn’t seem involved much with them.

“I’m certain we could talk or I dunno… find something to entertain ourselves.” You gesture to your costume and Wolf is immediately on you. Giving little nips at your neck but being mindful of the overhanging fang.

Both of you unaware of a blue hooded skeleton walking quietly by. His single red eyelight locking in on the scene curiously before smirking and disappearing around the corner.

“Yeah and I’m sure Nook or Blight wouldn’t mind takin’ over the candy.” He grins and ushers you inside with a wary look to make sure no one saw you.

He’s quick to lead you down a long hall and a few turns you end up in a dusty almost cellar looking part of the lodge. He knocks on a door and it’s thrown open to reveal a grumpy Dire… Only for him to be shocked to see you standing there and in such a revealing costume.

You’re immediately yanked in and he’s on you giving you little love bites as Wolf closes the door behind him.

“mMMY ssSOUL.” Dire murmurs as he nuzzles you and soon you have two very happy to see you skeletons nuzzling you. Pushing you towards Dire’s bed and you let them. The charge in the air was electric and you could feel it awaken that yearning… you wanted them… and they definitely wanted you.

**********

When you had awoken you were in a tangle of limbs.

A very satisfied smile adorning your face as you notice that the clock showed it was early morning. Both boys are completely out cold… but they sure do look happy, making you chuckle quietly.

Your costume was… well... unwearable thanks to your boys desire to divest you of it. Looking at the tattered rags that lay strewn across the ground.

You pick up Wolf’s sweater that was easily large enough to be a small form fitting dress for you. Perhaps you could get a beverage because man you were dehydrated from the night's activities.

Remembering where you think you saw a kitchen you head out. It would be way too early for anyone to be up because Dire isn't up… yet he did stay up most of the night…. But you convince yourself that this self proclaimed early bird would force himself up despite it all.

You manage to come across it and… odd there seems to be a kettle and a coffee pot already at work. You need to make this fast… but would the boys like some coffee?

At least for Wolf as a way to atone for you thinking you broke his rib… when really it was his fake rib to replace the one he was missing. That was a little embarrassing knocking it out. Him being embarrassed for not having a rib and you explaining that you found him beautiful no matter there being a rib there or not…. Well...

That led to another round of good cheer. Dire let you two have this connecting moment. Just as Wolf let you and Dire have yours. They were honest about being capable of sharing in this relationship and neither one showed any resentment to the other.

Dire seemed in charge but that wasn't a bad thing. You felt safe in his embrace and under his skillful claws. His decisions would seem reckless to you but… you realized it's because of you. Despite a hole in his head he was very well organized and maintained. His decisions were well planned… until you came into the picture and he became like a sneaky teen.

Both brothers seemed to be proud of the fact that the lodge had absolutely no idea of what they've been up to past their curfew.

As you were lost in thought looking for a glass for some water… you hear a gasp.

"HU-HUMAN!?" You turn to see a very tall and normal looking skeleton. Soon alongside him a shorter stout skeleton, with vibrant Blue eyelights, stops short upon seeing you. The shorter one is just a little taller than Dire but could be the same height if not for Dire's back issues.

"Oh! Um…. Hi… I didn't think anyone would be up this early… Sorry… Could I trouble you for a glass of water?" You are embarrassed. You've been caught and in just Wolf's sweater… granted it looks like a tight short sweater dress on you… but it's all you're wearing.

"NO PROBLEM HUMAN! IT'S OKAY PAPYRUS. THIS IS PROBABLY A FRIEND EITHER RED OR MUTT BROUGHT HOME." The short one perks up and instantly digs through another cabinet for a glass and gets you what you requested.

You didn't like the sound of that… especially when referred to as one of Mutt's friends… due to the rivalry of your boys between him and a skeleton named Black. Yet you were a "friend" that came over for a visit… just not the ones mentioned.

When you didn't confirm right away they were back to looking at you curiously.

Leaning forward a bit to get an answer of some sort of why some strange human is in their home… you decide to confess.

"I came over to visit my friends Dire and Wolf last night." You watch as their brow furrows in unison as they begin to think… the gears are turning… then their sockets widen and their jaws begin to gape. Then suddenly they are a flurry of emotions.

"YOU!!!!" The short one starts but Papyrus quickly covers his mouth.You wince at the very spontaneous shout.

"BLUE! YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE UP THE LODGE!" Papyrus is quick to scold.

"BUT YOU REALIZE RIGHT!? SHE'S THE REASON WHY THEY'VE BEEN SKIPPING CURFEW!" Blue's sockets are still wide in the discovery.

"HONESTLY, I FELT THEY HAD MET A SPECIAL SOMEONE TO BE SNEAKING ABOUT LIKE THEY HAVE. YET, LEAVE IT TO SANS TO THINK THEY ARE UP TO NO GOOD… WAIT… THEY ARE TREATING YOU WELL YES?" Papyrus asks but before you can confirm, Blue cuts in looking horrified.

"BEFORE THEY EAT HER OBVIOUSLY! DIRE AND WOLF ARE PRETTY UNPREDICTABLE REMEMBER!?" Blue is quick to stamp his foot. Eat you? You get the feeling it wasn’t anything like they had done last night by the implication.

Papyrus looks nervously at you for a moment wringing his gloved hands.

"WELL… MORE BECAUSE OF BLACK AND MUTT BEING AROUND. I HAVEN'T HAD AN ISSUE WITH THEM." At least this Papyrus guy seems to defend your boys.

"What's wit da noise?" You look up to see a burly yet terrifying skeleton. He had a missing gap in his skull and almost flaming red pupil. His teeth were sharp shark teeth but one was a gold fang. He wore a fur lined hoodie like Wolf. He was as tall as he was wide… a massive skeleton.

He takes a look at you and grins.

"Aww breakfast? Fer me? Ya shouldn't have." He chuckles as the other two make a fuss.

Yet… you could feel his tone. It was like Wolf's. He was joking. You chuckle and his eyelight zeros in on you.

The newcomer's grin becomes more relaxed and wide.

"What's yer name sweet meat?" He asks and you hear the others berate themselves over introductions.

"I'm Y/N. Pleasure to meet you…" You linger to get his.

"Fang. I see ya met a couple of da wardens here. Though Blue and Paps here are pushovers." His eyelight focuses on you a little more and he chuckles.

"I take it yer Wolf's datemate?" He grins at looking over the sweater you’re wearing.

"Well, you're partly right. I'm both Dire and Wolf's datemate." You see his eyelight constrict before widening in delight and mirth.

You've seen it before in Dire's to notice it in Fangs.

"Ya got yer hands full there sweetums." Fang chortles and you see just how prominently pointed his teeth are and they are a little uneven.

Yet, you were unbothered by it… you were more bothered with the fact you only had on Wolf's sweater… and that was it. You know you are fidgeting slightly wishing you had at least thought to have your boys spare the costume… even if it was a bit more risque. This skeleton looks like he can see right through the sweater and it’s a little unnerving.

"Those two? Nope. They're sweet Angels and have been nothing but kind gentlemen to me… though I do suppose them sneaking about and shirking curfew is something I should ask them about…" As you express your concern, Fang laughs and gets everyone's attention.

"Oh sweet snack… I bet they haven't even told ya…" Fang looks almost pitying towards you.

"Told me what?" You look at him questioningly then in surprise as he's abruptly shoved aside and there's a few more skeletons behind him.

“Now fang. Let’s not ruin our boy's moment. They finally found someone to be happy with. Drop it." A battle worn Papyrus in a ratty orange hoodie gently shoves past him. He has a deep scar going from the corner of his mandible to a splintered crack on the side of his skull. His bones have really yellowed in what looks like malnourishment but also smoke.

The other skeleton was wearing a disheveled blue hoodie. He had a head wound almost similar to Dire's and had a big round red pupil in his eyesocket. His straight toothed smile would have been unnerving if you weren't used to the vibe the skeletons both were radiating. 

"So kiddo, can't help but notice you aren't wearing the same outfit from last night. Congrats on your new partners." Your blush could have set the house on fire as the others gave you knowing looks… took a minute more for Blue and Papyrus to gasp at the implication.

"Y-you saw me last night?" Only for the Blue clad hooded skeleton to nod and chuckle.

"Saw ya with Wolf at the door. All lost in each other's eyes and… well I don't typically pry so I let you two love birds have your moment." He winks at you making you shiver slightly.

"AXE! YOU ARE MAKING THE HUMAN UNCOMFORTABLE!" Blue is quick to defend and when Axe seems to goad him with an even bigger smile… the orange hooded one steps in.

"Easy now. No harm in the intent Blue. Axe, settle down." He then focuses on you and gives you an easy grin.

"Name's Blemish honeybun." He nods.

You're about to speak when you see more skeletons coming into the large kitchen. A frightening spindly skeleton that reached a good height himself… and sharp oh so very sharp looking. He had deep grooved scars across an eyesocket and the splintering bones did not ease on the fact he looked like a monument of knife like bones.

Then bounding after him was one that looked eerily like Blue. His clothes hung off of him and his grin uneven. Vibrant Blue rings in his eyes made it hard to know if he was looking directly at you. He had a wound near the back of his skull that branches out in an almost spider web pattern, as he turned to beckon to someone else.

The one to follow in behind him almost had you seeing double. He was a gangly, mismatched teeth version of the one called Papyrus. He even brightens when he sees you in a similar fashion.

"Hey bro?" Fang looks over at the very sharp skeleton. He is silent but looks over curiously.

"This lovely lady here is Dire and Wolf's datemate." Fang grins at the look of shock crossing his brother's features as well as the other newcomers.

"Easy fang, let's start with introductions." Axe seems pleased at the wiggle of excitement in the new skeletons.

"I'M NOOK! I SEE YOU'VE MET MY BROTHER AXE, TINY HUMAN!" The mangled twin of Papyrus is quick to rush forward and pat your head… it didn't make a lot of sense to you… you would think he and Papyrus were brothers.

"YOU'VE MET MY BROTHER BLEMISH AS WELL! HOW EXCITING! I'M BLIGHT!!! NICE TO MEET YOU HUMAN!" The Blue lookalike is unable to keep still it seems and he's quick to shake your hand.

You look to the sharp skeleton to see if he was offering his name… when he didn't you decide to offer yours.

"My name is Y/N. I would have liked to have met on um better terms than being the strange human in the kitchen." You chuckle at your embarrassment. Not to mention awkwardly stand there as you seem on display...

The more laid back ones chuckle.

"DEMON." You start when the sharp one says only one word… it almost makes your heart sink.

"Easy sweetmeat that's his name." Fang chuckles as you had seemed disheartened.

Demon nods and you offer him a warm smile. 

Then with the blinding speed of whiplash he looks up out the doorway.

"BLACK AND EDGE BE DOWN SOON." Demon says and Blue and Papyrus nearly panic.

"OH NO! THIS IS NOT GOOD!" Blue scrambles up to you as well as Papyrus.

"MISS Y/N, I WILL ESCORT YOU OUT BEFORE THEY GET HERE." Papyrus puts a gentle hand on your shoulder… a hand he yanks back as a set of familiar gnarled teeth have rushed forth and snapped at him.

Dire has awoken and he's on edge. You are held tightly in his grip as he assesses the situation. Not long afterwards Wolf comes into view growling.

Blight grins up at him.

"NO NEED FOR ALL THAT. MISS Y/N IS WELCOME HERE." Blight puts up his hands half-heartedly in self defense.

"Yeah… I'll believe it when Sans says it… then I will still slightly doubt it." Wolf growls more.

"BLACK AND EDGE ARE STILL COMING." Demon hisses at them and it was all Dire needed to pick you up and run for it.

Giving a quick wave goodbye to the others and they waved back. Wolf seems to go in the opposite direction… possibly to be a distraction. You were just down a hallway when Dire skitters to a stop and tries to dart back a different way when you hear why he stopped.

“Tha’ fuck!? Dire what tha hell ya got?” You feel Dire tense and his eye sockets wide and a look pure terror on his features.

He attempts to go further when you glance behind him. Another skeleton that looked like a shorter version of fang… minus the head wound and eerie vibe. He looked like he had just woke up and was making his way only to see something he considered very strange.

He looks absolutely shocked to see you and in Dire’s arms no less.

“A human!? Dire put her down.” He cautiously approaches with his hand outstretched.

Dire quickly hisses and scrambles off in a different direction.

“Shit! Hey! Get back here!” He roars after you both as Dire does more dodging moves as the other swears loudly in pursuit. You know you pass back by the kitchen and happen to glance in as you flew past… seeing a new pair of skeletons briefly as they glance at the commotion… They have immediately locked their gaze on you during that brief moment.

One of them looked like a less spikey but still sharp Demon… The other looked like… you glance at your sweet Dire still panically trying to evade the yelling vulgar monster in hot pursuit… There was a good resemblance in that brief glance you had.

“Damn it Dire! Fuckin’ stop or I will make you and I don’t want ta hurt tha girl!” The bellowing monster calls after him. Dire glances back with a snarl… As you do you’ve noticed an almost similar timbre voice shout.

“MUTT!!!!” 

Then the both of you slam into a very tall and firm standing figure. As Dire tries to catch himself from falling over.. you can feel the figure loom over you.

“Well… You’ve been sneakin’ snacks Dire?” …. That voice… you look up and see… Wolf? No he was as tall and his face was more… in line and his fang wasn't over compensating for the lack of a missing piece of lower jaw.

But it… it felt like… he looked and sounded like…

You see the smug look on his face but he seems to notice… you are wearing Wolf’s sweater by the way he’s curiously looking at you. He seems almost in awe in the short seconds before...

“WwWWOOLFFF!!!!” Dire screeches out and in an Instant Wolf is at his brother’s side… somehow? How…

Then as suddenly as he appeared… as you hear quickly approaching footsteps… he envelopes you both and you find yourself back in Dire’s room.

Shaking off the dizzy spell.

Before you can say anything, there was a heavy knock at the door.

"Open the door. Now." It was a voice you had remembered hearing on the phone… and it was very angry… this was Sans.

"I will come in there either way. We can be civil about this you two. But if this door doesn’t open in the next 5 seconds, it will come down." You hear the voice of Sans just wavering in his anger.

Dire sighs and with a flick of his wrist you see the door handle move and the door opens. 

You see a skeleton that really reminded you of Axe. Except no scars, cracks, or head wounds… and even though angry has a very tight grin on his face.

“Are you alright?” He glances at you.

“Y-yeah I’m okay… I don’t seem to understand what the heck is going on right now…” You feel your boys tense around you. They envelope you more as he approaches you.

“This, This right here is what I was afraid of. Both of you have some explaining to do.” You hear him growl.

You don’t understand… were they not supposed to have datemates? Who was he to tell someone that they couldn’t find happiness with someone they care about?

“BbbbBUuttt!” Dire looks panic stricken and Wolf holds onto you both tightly.

“If you shortcut out of here with that human, so help me it will not be pretty!” Sans bellows and they flinch back. 

The one called Papyrus enters with …. Blight?

“B-BROTHER… PLEASE IT REALLY ISN’T WHAT…” Papyrus wrings his hands trying to plead for their mercy.

“YES! YOU ALL ARE OVERREACT…..” Yet both Papyrus and Blight are cut off from their defense.

“I see a human. A human that looks like they’ve been roughed up and you expect me to believe they didn’t do any of it.” Sans growled as you looked perplexed… oh… you might have a few hickeys and love bites… things got pretty intense last night… Blue and Papyrus must be used to seeing it if they’ve seen other humans do the walk of shame from the others bringing friends home…

Papyrus seems at a loss but Blight can barely contain his mirth.

“WELL THEY CERTAINLY DID ‘IT’ BUT NOT WHAT YOU…” Sans stomps his foot.

“Bro? Help this young lady get home and you two follow me.” He whips around and when he sees them both still standing with you.

“N o w.” His voided sockets are positively the eeriest thing you’ve seen yet.

Dire and Wolf bow their heads and gently return you to the ground. You feel them leave a lingering touch until they head out the door.

Papyrus at a loss for what to do.

Blight muttered that you’d be in good hands and not to worry, to your boys in passing.

“Why are they in trouble?” You ask, still lost in the shock of the chaos.

“SANS SEEMS TO THINK THE SKELETONS THAT… LOOK A LITTLE LIKE THEY’VE BEEN THROUGH HELL AND BACK… SHOULDN’T BE ALONE WITH HUMANS. DIRE AND WOLF ONLY GET TO GO OUT AND WORK WITH HUMANS BECAUSE IT’S PUBLIC… AND AWAY FROM BLACK AND MUTT.” Blight sighs.

“I still don’t understand. They are my precious sweet hearts! They wouldn’t hurt me!” Blight smiles warmly at your confession but it’s also a sad grin.

“I WILL DO MY BEST TO DEFEND THEM BUT I MUST MAKE SURE YOU GET HOME SAFELY.” Papyrus sighs almost defeatedly.

“No. I will.” You growl earning both a look of surprise from both skeletons.

You take off to Papyrus’ horror and Blight’s delight in the direction they were headed. Passing a smug looking Axe and Blemish along the way… They seem to be pointing you in the direction you needed to be. Encountering Fang as he points at what you assume to be a dining area where you could hear loud shouts…Nook and Demon were by the door peering in.

As you approach you see the extremely sharp skeleton smirk and he lets you settle to listen in alongside him. Nook smiling pleasantly at you from his side.

“YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE ANY OF WHAT YOU ARE SAYING!?” You peer in and see the Skeleton that looks so much like Dire just lay into your boys. Mutt looming behind him as a constant threat.

“Black easy, they have a right to defend their actions.” Stretch pipes up. You see Dire open his maw.

“LEAVE THEM BE BLACK! I CAN VOUCH FOR THEM!” You hear Blue shout back but it seems Black won’t hear of it… until he seems to shudder as Dire begins to speak.

“IiiTsssSSSsss TtTHE ttTRrUTH” Poor Dire is stuttering more as he’s under stress. Wolf stepping forward protectively making the other tall skeleton… Mutt also take a defensive stance with Black. Black seems positively repulsed at your poor Dire.

“COULD YOU NOT!? TO HEAR YOU SPEAK IS ENOUGH TO MAKE ME WANT TO VOMIT! SUCH AN ATROCIOUS EAR GRATING SOUND FROM A WRETCHED ABERRATION…” You couldn’t hear anything else as the Dire flinches back, the static of rage ringing in your ears… Oh hell no… No one is going to speak to your datemate like that.

Taking even Demon by surprise as you shove your way in… in just Wolf’s sweater... you march right up to the one they called Black… seeing the startled confusion passing over his face just before…

“How dare you!? No one and I mean no one will talk that way to Dire and I expect you were also talking shit about Wolf to while I wasn’t listening!? SO FUCK YOU! Don’t you ever talk like that to my datemates again or I will kick your ass so hard you will be able to kiss it!!!” You lit into the bewildered skeleton and marched him backwards in your anger. You literally had him pinned against the wall with your finger pointed into his sternum for the last bit.

Huffing in anger you turn and march back over to your shocked boys that instantly glomped you. You place a hand on Dire’s cheekbone to have him look at you.

“Don’t you listen to that jerk Dire. I love your voice so don’t ever hide it okay?” He looks happy but you see a sorrow you can’t seem to understand as he then buries his face in the crook of your neck. Looking up at your titan lover he is hunched over you both protectively embracing you.

To say perplexed was an understatement when you gazed at the rest of the skeletons in the room… well yep they still couldn’t seem to speak or move.

Black had his mouth literally agape and you could see it twitch like he wanted to say something but nothing came out…the one called Mutt seemed in equal distress.

You glared with all your might at these rival skeletons… no wonder why Dire and Wolf couldn’t stand them. Talking down to them like that… Did any of these assholes talk down to the other sweet skeletons you met?

Passing your glare along the room… you paused at Blue and smiled sweetly at him and wave… making him falter but wave sweetly back.

“Hold up there doll….ya really are their datemate?” Said the one that looked like an un roughed up Fang. His red eye lights flickering in confusion despite the glistening lustre or his gold fang.

“Yes. I would rather like to think better of you guys but who corners someone about things like this? Why would you not believe them?” You growl.

“Kiddo, ever think that there might be something they’ve done that would have us consider such drastic measures?” Sans finally says stepping forward…. You bet he doesn’t recognize your voice as you haven’t been using your cheery tone.

You feel the grip from both skeletons get a little tighter on you.

“I don’t understand… they have been nothing but genuine gentlemen and I have no reason to believe otherwise.” Tapering off as you notice how still the room has gone.

All the skeletons look at you sorrowfully and this unnerves you… even Black and Mutt give you an almost pitying look.

“I think you deserve to know what you’ve gotten yourself into…” Sans begins and both Wolf and Dire give him imploring looks. You feel your soul sink as Sans gazes into your eyes. You don’t think you’re going to like what you are going to hear.

“Please.” Wolf begs.

“DddDooON’T.” Dire whimpers.

You see tears rimming their sockets, the look of pure terror seeking mercy...

Then suddenly Axe is standing in front of you facing Sans.

“This stops here. I know she deserves to know the truth but let them explain on their own terms. It's not something that's brought up in casual conversation and shouldn't be forced upon them like they are criminals." Axe is seething from what you can tell.

"I AGREE WITH MY BROTHER ON THIS. YOU LOT TREAT US LIKE WE ARE DERANGED CRIMINALS! AND THE REALITY OF IT? WE DIDN’T WANT THINGS TO HAPPEN LIKE THEY DID… NONE OF US." Nook bursts through with the rest of all the other wounded skeletons… and a worried Papyrus.

"But ya still did it." The shorter version of Fang snarked.

"Yeah Red, Ya did." Fangs fiery eyelight locks onto him with an evil grin. Red stands down sweating from the pure intimidation of his bigger counterpart.

"BACK OFF MY BROTHER YOU HALFWIT!" The slightly less spiky version of Demon demands. Only to have Demon confront him.

"NONE OF YOU CAN ACCEPT THE TRUTH, EDGE." Demon growls making this Edge stand down.

"We ain't pretty but neither is the truth sometimes." Blemish chuckles making Stretch gulp as he saunters in front of him.

"LEAST OF ALL YOU TWO!" Blight points with a huff over at Black and Mutt.

"DIRE AND WOLF DESERVE TO BE HAPPY. AS YOU CAN SEE SHE IS FINE SANS AND CARES FOR THEM A GREAT DEAL." Papyrus stands with his grisly twin.

This is getting very confusing… your boys cling to you. You could only wonder what was going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black is completely enamored. Mutt isn't far behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued. Slow updates as I have so much already but I love the idea of this one and this will force me to continue to create.


End file.
